


The Gift

by magicmumu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Written for the prompt 'Emma gives Regina Henry's 12 week sonogram'.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	1. Chapter 1

Granny's Diner wasn't as busy as Emma had seen it this time of the night, with diners and towns folk just stopping in to warm their fingers with around a hot cup of coffee. Or cocoa, in Emma's case. It was late into December, however capitalism brought 'holiday cheer' to Storybrook since well before Emma had a chance to think about Halloween. Granny's had its fair share of customers to prevent Ruby from settling across the booth from Emma, not that Emma was there for that this time. She would prefer the solitude for just a little longer. 

Emma looked to the bags and gifts already wrapped thanks to the fairies as part of the nuns' holiday fundraiser on top of the candles this year. It was the least she could do for them. Between Blue and Tinkerbell, she had enough dealing with them and Emma would just prefer to stay away until another catastrophe comes to Storybrook. Nova was always a peach and could wrap a mean gift, which could only do so much in changing Emma's perception of the nunnery and the women within. 

Emma checked her list again, glad that almost all of her shopping was completed that day. David had been easy to shop for. He loved family, fighting, and westerns. There were so many things Emma could have gotten him and he would have been happy with it. Snow, Emma found out, likes hand made gifts, and Emma wasn't sure how artistic she was. She knew she had her own talents with gifts, but other than dream catchers (a no no for her mother), she wasn't sure what else she could make her. She decided to try her luck with a charm bracelet. Henry and now Roland have their gifts sorted out, having pre-ordered them online, and bought books, make up or candy for pretty much everybody else. Regina, however was the one person who kept popping in and out of her mind.

Emma wasn't sure what to get Regina, the woman who knew Storybrook better than her own self. Emma couldn't see Regina as wanting anything that could be bought, not that Emma could afford it if that was the case. There was no way in hell (and she could say this ironically now) she's willing to try Gold's shop, the one place anything unique and worthy of Regina might be purchased. Emma considered magicking something up, but the Savior couldn't even think of what would be a suitable gift even if her skills were able to do such a thing. Everything with Regina was always more difficult than it needed to be. At this point, was it even appropriate to get Regina something? Of course it was. Even little Roland and now Zelena got gifts from her and it would be cruel NOT to get Regina something. And it was Regina, Emma thought, that deserved a gift from her the most. Emma wanted more than anything to gift Regina with something memorable, lasting, but she was just stuck. She wanted to give Regina something because Emma had taken so much from her. Sure, Regina wanted to join her in the Underworld and she couldn't just let Marian die, but the results remained the same.

And now both women went without their loves this Christmas.

Regina, a Christmas miracle all on its own, still spoke to Emma. They traded pleasantries whenever Henry and now Roland was to exchange guardians for the week. there was even a time or two she would pick up the tab when they happened to be at Granny's at the same time. Still, there was always that tension in the air that even the boys could pick up, and hurry in to the houses as a result. Emma, though, never went a day without, speaking, thinking, or hearing about Regina and the pain they all experienced in the last six years, let alone the twenty-eight years before that. 

"So what...?" Emma muttered as she saw Regina's Mercedes drive by, "do I get you?" Emma didn't say a name, as she wasn't sure if Ruby would hear it. It was bad enough that Emma and Regina's relationship was so challenging (to say the least), but no one needed to know that Emma had gotten these even more complicated feelings. Feelings that questioned so much about the almost engagement to Hook. Feelings that made Emma's grieving period much shorted than she felt it should have been. How fucked up was it that four months after the Underworld, she found herself feeling worse for not grieving the man than she ever had mourning Hook? She loved him and even almost married the man, but never did he occupy her heart and mind like Regina. Never. Since that first day in Storybrook Regina pushed any and every button Emma had, and was always in her orbit for one more snarky remark or heated argument. Regina had always moved her in one way or another, and the lone wolf Emma was, she always had a need to be in Regina's life, as an enemy, co-parent, friend, or something else Emma yearned for now more than she ever wanted Killian back. It all should have told her something so long ago. In fact, the Darkness HAD told her, sneering at her from Emma's own origin story as the Dark One. She'd fought against its words, for it had tortured her with her love. The Darkness loved to tell her that her sacrifice was in vein, and that It knew why. It cackled, knowing Emma's desires and had put names and labels to them that Emma couldn't even start to imagine.

"Refill, Em?" 

Emma looked up at Ruby with a small smile and shook her head. "Not this time. Just needed a quick warm up before getting home in all that snow." Emma took out her well used debit card from her flannel front pocket, promising it and herself that it was the last time it would be used that evening, promise. While waiting for her receipt to sign, Emma donned her dark blue beanie and almost matching coat. A couple of people coming into the diner greeted her and others they knew, which she replied to with another polite smile. After signing and pocketing her receipt and debit card, she bid the wolf goodbye and told her she would send along her greetings to her mother the next morning.

Thinking to herself that she was glad she bought herself a pair of gloves, she picked up her bags and headed out, sending her thanks to the man who held the door for her. Snowflakes that had been falling softly before seemed to grow in both size and fury as they appeared to slam towards the ground. Emma ducked her head, and hurried towards her bug. Shopping for herself was tiring, but shopping along Main Street for everyone else would keep Emma in bed or on the couch until Christmas. It was her own fault, but how was she to know that she wasn't the only one to keep Christmas shopping to almost the last minute?

As her car ran, Emma put the heat up as far as the bug would allow before getting her bags and boxes in the trunk. The thought that had she not been in a sleepy magical town in Maine her stuff would have been long gone had entered her mind. As soon as she got into the drivers side once more, she cursed the fact that the car had not gotten any warmer, and so she sighed in defeat and began her trek out of Storybrook's idea of downtown.

Emma had always wanted a large house with things to put inside it. A house that had a great view of anything really, a backyard with grass, and a great front porch. The darkness wanted none of that. The darkness wanted isolation, Stillness.

Loneliness.

So this was the Compromise The Dark One made: the house was large and furnished with the front porch swing and a full yard of grass. Once. Now the paint peeled away, the grass was brown under inches of snow, and there was no swing to speak of. The furniture inside felt as cold as the weather outside. It was big and furnished, exactly what Emma wanted. Exactly what she needed. But it was empty, an Emma emptier Within it.

Strings of white twinkling lights showed Emma the rest of the way to her home, deceiving it's true atmosphere even down the winding road to her driveway. Her parents had wanted to make a day of it the moment Henry had asked her over two weeks ago if she had wanted to decorate her house and get a tree two weeks ago. David and Henry picked out the tree where Emma now placed the bags that brought her down, arranging them by house she would be bringing them to. The rest were put in a pile that was for the Christmas and New Year Bash held on the 29th. Granny wasn't in the mood to host two parties in a little over a week and many agreed. Emma wasn't even sure how she felt about going to it. Of course she would, as it was a party Henry liked but to her it was just another mask to wear, another title to dawn, and another awkward encounter with Regina so soon after whichever awkwardness occurs at Snow's house on Christmas Day.

Emma plugged in the tree lights and had to admit that Snow's spare ornaments and lights look good the way her mother had arranged them. The only thing that Emma contributed do the decorations were three wooden snowflakes. Turning in place Emma search for the one small bag that did not join the others under the tree. Instead she slowly open the bag, the crinkle of it the only sound in the house. She held in her hands a wooden ornament shaped intricately like a snowflake. Inside the snowflake curved lettering spelling out the name of a life that could have been.

Ingrid.

Emma held onto it, trying not to think about all of the Christmases that could have should have gone differently. Swallowing back tears, she placed the snowflake on the branch right at eye level in the front, taking attention away from the cherubic angel at the top. Emma stared at the ornament for a long time before her eyes lifted to the other three snowflakes already there.

Killian.

Marian.

Robin.

Each ornamental snowflake was different as each life and loss was felt differently. Emma gave the four of them there do moments of Silence before walking towards the stairs, stopping before her downstairs closet to put away her winter accessories.

Darker still was the second floor on days that Henry and now Roland didn't occupy the other rooms. Emma didn't bother turning on the light at the top of the landing, instead going straight to her bedroom. She plugged in the string of white twinkle lights left over from decorating the roof. She found she liked the soft lighting. It felt like her time with the darkness as The Dark One. It was the smallest lights in the darkness that made Emma feel anything like hope anymore.

Emma's shoulders hunched and her head dip lower than usual as she unlaced and removed her boots and more than slightly damp socks. She replaced her pants for pajamas and a fresh pair of socks. Emma sighed as she felt some of the tension leave her. Soon Comfort came to her as she told herself that she was safe within her walls. Emma's TV soon filled the room with the voice of Lisa Simpson, and Emma sighed again with her exhaustion and sadness, the television just background noise as she wondered again what to get for Regina.

Her eyes landed on the loan box in her closet, and she tilted her head as she stared at it. Anything that ever held any meaning to her resided in that box even to this day. Emma stood again to retrieve her most treasured possessions, the things she just could not let go of. Oddly every now and again since living in Storybrooke she had taken things out or even thrown a couple things away, yet the cardboard still bore weight due to the new items that replace them. Emma place the Box upon her bed and then sat again next to it.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the one and only diary she had ever written in, a requirement she had a pain leaving the her juvenile program. She hadn't thought about let alone open the diary in so many months. The diary was written during the pregnancy, as her counselor had told her she would have plenty to write about. And she had. Every rant about morning sickness, her Eternal debates on whether she would keep him, and even a dear future mother type letter to whoever could care for him laying that book. The letter was on the last page written in the night Henry was born and she couldn't even look at the boy. Wedged between the tear-stained letter and the pages before it describing the birth was a photo, the only picture of Henry she would ever have until much later. it was the beginning to the young man that sometimes occupied the room next door. It was the one picture of Henry that Regina didn't have.

Emma then knew what Regina was getting for Christmas.

This knowledge had Emma up again, grabbing her pants and shoes while looking at her phone. Dressed again she took her stairs two at a time. She would still make it if she hurry. She rushed to her car, a look of determination Crossing her features for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

The mayoral Mansion was full of light, from the professionally (okay magically) done decorations along the walls and railings, to the bright kitchen where all sorts of smells emanated, as well as the flickering screen coming from the den. It was a strange contrast from previous years, even when it was just the two beings living there. With Henry's ever-growing family, no holidays resembled any of the previous years. Looking up from the pot of stew at Roland's face screwed up in concentration as he worked on his Advent calendar coloring book, Regina was reminded by all of the reasons why this was. He wasn't the only new presence this year had brought to her, as sitting next to Roland was her own once dead sister, resurrected and soul cleansed from the underworld. Zelena, as usual was on her phone, most likely cyber harassing the Storybrooke Facebook page or, when she thinks no one is looking, playing one of the Candy Crush games. Henry in the den was watching one of the classic claymation movies from the 1960s. Really, if the losses of the year did not weigh on Regina, it would have been the best holiday season so far.

The year had been rough, though. With the trip to the Underworld, Regina had lost Robin, but it felt like she had gained so much more in the form of closure for her past with her parents and Zelena's redemption providing her a new start in Storybrooke. Regina was saddened for her sister, who had already lost what would have been Regina's niece, and then the only man who seemed to ,understand the life Zelena lead in a way no one else could. She had offered her home in hopes of goodwill and redemption. At first, as expected, there were snits and arguments, but nothing past thrown wine glasses or broken mirrors. Mostly Zelena stayed on the basement level of the house the first couple of months, only to surface for the occasional meal or to spend time with Henry or even Regina now and then.

Seven months ago, however, the entire household was shifted again when Mulin came to Storybrooke with a distressed little boy crying out for Regina to hold on to him and Roland had been taken in then by Regina. Roland took to the Mills family and surprisingly is Zelena the most. Through his visits with Archie the boy reasoned that it was Zelena who had taken care of him in the noisy village of New York and had been the only one close to a mother other than Regina he had. Watching as Selena occasionally looked up from her phone to glance at the boy's progress, Regina knew the bond was mutual. Ever since Roland came to the Mills home, everyone, especially the boys had brighter spirits. Zelena left the safety of the basement and was there for Roland after school. When it seemed the worst to expect from Zelena as the babysitter was a dirty kitchen, Snow felt she could forgive Zelena as well. Soon after Zelena took care of Neal and Roland in the afternoons and occasional weekend. She drew the line at Aurora and Ashley's children. She wasn't opening a daycare center for spoiled princesses after all.

"Looks like Regina is just about done cooking. Smells good, Sis. Go and grab Henry and have him help you put your markers away and wash your hands, okay?"

"Ok Zee," the boy said easily with a flash of his adorable dimples.

"Good boy," Zelena said as she watched him leave the room.

When it got quiet between them, Regina said belatedly, "Thank you. I made your favorite."

"I know. I appreciate it. I know it isn't traditionally done for this world's season of giving."

"It is a perfect snowy night for stew. If it helps your stay in this land a little bit, it is hardly a price to pay." Zelena gave a weak smile. "Is anything wrong?" Zelena snorted. "Okay oh, I get it. Anything you wish to talk about?"

"Now is not the time. I don't really know the words to tell you what is wrong. I should be happy. It is the season of giving and family, and I have all of that, but... I feel I shouldn't have it. Not right now. And I feel I am being upset for the worst reason, guilty for having what I have," Zelena admitted.

Regina nodded at this as she added a small handful of pepper to the pot. "I can't tell you if or when that feeling goes away."

"I know. And that sucks."

Regina chuckled at this but did not reply as there was no other or better way she could word it. The boys could be heard and Regina handed Zelena a stack of bowls and spoons. No other words were spoken between the sisters.

~

"No no no! Santa Claus is not a burglar."

"But Regina said anyone wanting to enter the house without invitation is a bad person," Roland said, taking a large drink from his milk cup

"But you see Kid," Henry replied, "there IS an invitation because we are leaving out a plate of goodies for him and his reindeer." Roland smiled at this as this seem to get through to him. "Plus he gives things, instead of takes them like a robber would."

"Right," the boy agreed. His fears eased, he gulped down the rest of the milk with a burp.

"Roland!" Regina admonished.

"Excuse me," the boy said belatedly, sneaking a high five two Zelena when Regina turned towards the sound of the doorbell. "Santa?" he asked Henry. He got a head shake in response.

The soft "Hey" from Emma had the boys leaving their seats at the dining room to greet the sheriff.

"Emma!" Roland said excitedly.

"Hey Buddy-oof!!" Emma took Roland's crash into her stomach as her hands were too full to prepare herself for it.

"Let her come into the house," Regina said, placing her hand on Roland's shoulder without forcing him back.

Roland let go and asked, "Are those presents?"

"They sure are! Merry Christmas Mills Family. I come bearing gifts."

"Why not wait until Gram's tomorrow?" Henry asked, reaching to grab one of the bags Emma was holding out.

Emma hesitated, glancing at Regina. The mayor's eyebrow rose slightly even as she gave her permission with a nod. "I figured - you know - since Zelena and Roland are here now that you would maybe want to do something together Christmas morning before the gathering. As a... As a family unit of your own."

"Good thinking," Henry said easily, hearing the nervousness in his mothers voice as she trailed off.

"Is it okay to pass these out? It's the closest thing I'd get to seeing your faces as you open them," Emma asked Regina.

"I'll open mine now if you want someone for to fake gratitude for the gift," Zelena said with the grin. "I don't care about your land's gift rules."

Emma rolled her eyes at Zelena, her usual way of interacting with Regina's snarky older sister. "You liked the gift I gave you when you chose your birthday and Regina threw you that party. I think I know you at least enough to get you something decent for Christmas."

"Prove it."

Emma only chuckled and searched through the bag in her left hand, then she handed Zelena the rectangular package with the Wicked Witch of the West written on it's tag. "Cute," Zelena scoffed when she read this. Emma chuckled again, but her eyes were back inside the bags she held as she sorted the gifts, heading to gifts to both Roland, who jumped about with his prize, and Henry who felt along the packaging to try and guess its contents. Zelena ripped into the wrapping paper, her eyebrows going up once her gift was revealed. For her birthday, Emma had gotten Zelena the book Wicked as well as a bootleg copy of the musical. In her hands now were two more books in the series that Zelena was eager to read. "All right, Savior," was all she said.

"Proof," Emma said with pride.

"Can we open ours too?" Roland asked with a wiggle.

Knowing that Emma had gotten a video game for each boy to share for the brand new game console she herself had gotten for the boys, Regina shook her head. "Not until tomorrow morning," she said, earning a pout from Roland.

"Okay," Henry said with a shrug, though Regina heard the slight pout from him as well. The boys then took their gifts into the den where the Christmas tree stood, surrounded by gifts from Regina to members of the town that had not gotten on her nerves that year.

Emma cleared her throat nervously and glanced between Regina and Zelena. "You... You might want to open that one alone," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

This got both Regina and Zelena's attention. "Why, did you get her something naughty?" Zelena asked when she saw the reddened cheeks. Emma didn't answer her and instead handed Regina another wrapped gift. "This one is okay though."

"Thank you Emma," Regina said after a moment of silence in which Regina watched Emma fidget.

"Well uh... Merry Christmas. I have to get back."

This seemed to break the spell on Regina as she automatically said, "Wait a moment and I'll get you some cookies to take with you." Surprised, Emma could only nod to this and watch as Regina left to go to the kitchen. As if to remember the other presence in the room, Emma looked away and then down at her feet.

"Be a little less obvious, Swan," Zelena said. When she saw the redness deepen, she let out a small cackle.

Before Emma could reply, Regina was back with a plate of what looked to be a dozen cookies, half chocolate chip and half chocolate macadamia nut. "I advise you take your fill before your father realizes you have these."

"No Way," Emma said with a small laugh. "These are coming home with me."

Regina felt Emma's fingers brush her own when the cookies exchanged hands. Occupied by this, she closed her hand into a fist, and only realized what Emma had said a moment later. "You're not spending the night with your parents?"

"Nope. I need a quiet Christmas Eve."

Regina could tell that Emma was leaving something out but the boys returned, so instead she said, "Say goodbye to Emma."

"Leaving already Ma?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, it's been a day and I'm beat."

"Okay then. Drive safe," Henry replied.

"Merry Christmas!" Roland said excitedly.

"You'll see me tomorrow Kid," Emma said, accepting the boy's second hug.

"All right boys, go up to bed. The sooner you sleep the sooner Santa comes." Regina didn't see the slight eye roll from Henry, but he did as told and ushered Roland up the stairs.

Emma watch the boys leave, and then looked back to Regina. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the cookies."

"Don't eat them all tonight."

"Well how else will I spend Christmas Eve if not to stuff my face with sweets while watching Christmas movies?" She lifted a hand in her departure and slowly Regina closed the door.

"You should have asked her to stay. I know how you feel about that house and how lonely it must be."

"She wouldn't have said yes," was all Regina said, then, "I'm going to take a shower before bed. You're on bedtime story Duty."

"Of course," Zelena said, as if she wasn't already each night.

Regina placed a hand on her older sister's shoulder in passing as she too went up the stairs. She heard Henry telling Roland the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and smiled before she made it to her master bedroom. As she undressed for the shower, she tried not to think about the place Emma had touched her. She knew she was only Imagining the light tingle that remained on her hands, but her heart continued to pound.

While dressing, Emma's gifts seemed to keep staring right at her, and so she gave in to the temptation to open them. Slowly, she ripped the paper, revealing a small black note book and a small wooden frame with a sonogram inside it. The frame said 'Baby Boy'. Regina gasped when she saw the date on the picture, knowing she was looking at Henry's ultrasound picture at twelve weeks. She only needed to read one paragraph in the notebook to understand that this was Emma's pregnancy journal, the only part of Henry Regina didn't have. Knowing what little Emma had to carry around, this was an important gift and she loved it. Regina wiped away tears that had fallen and felt she was right to get Emma the gift she had gotten her, and she hoped Emma liked it as well.

After a few moments of reading Emma's journal and wiping away more tears, Regina went to say goodnight to the boys. As she got to Henry's room she saw him playing a game on his computer. When he saw her, he smiled sheepishly before quickly getting off of the computer. "Since you logged off when you saw me and it is Christmas Eve, I won't lecture you. Goodnight sweetheart," Regina said in a firm tone that told Henry not to argue. As if he planned to. Regina then went next door to Roland's room.

"And that is the end of the chapter. I have to read ahead to know if the rest is suitable for you, otherwise we will go back to reading Harry Potter with Henry there to explain things," Zelena was saying.

"I like Harry Potter. I am happy there are more books after this one," Roland said, slightly bouncing in his attempt to wiggle under the covers. Regina went to the lamp and turned it on while is Zelena kiss the boy's head. "Goodnight Zee. Goodnight Regina."

"Sleep well, Munchkin," Zelena said fondly.

"Goodnight Roland. I hope you enjoy this world's Solstice celebration."

"I think I will."

Regina let Zelena turn off the overhead light, close the bedroom door, and then the Mills sisters went down to the den together. The plan had been to wait at least an hour in case Roland was eager enough to try and cash Santa Claus in the act, then they would go and fill stockings and place extra gifts under the tree. They sat by the fire, Regina conjuring her cider and Zelena her favorite drink in Storybrooke, jalapeno mulled wine.

It was quiet before Zelena spoke. "While I was reading my new book to Roland, he mentioned Emma's greeting. He said he liked it when she said 'Merry Christmas Mills family,' like he was one too. He wants to be Roland Mills. When I asked about his father's name, he told me his middle name could be Locksley, since he didn't have one."

Regina was quiet for a moment to make sure her sister was done speaking before she said carefully, "He can be a Mills if he wants to be." Zelena swallowed and Regina could see a small patch of green on her sister's forehead before it receded with a sigh. Hearing the slight heartbreaking defeat with the unspoken questions, Regina said, "I opened Emma's gift. It was her pregnancy journal and Henry's first picture in the form of a sonogram. It was... the most thoughtful gift I have gotten in quite some time, if not ever. It made me think about a few things. Like Robin, and how his code of honor was only followed when it suited him, and I've been thinking about how-"

"How Emma only wants your happiness and would follow you like a golden retriever if you let her?" Zelena said, grinning at the glare that once leveled a village.

Regina looked away then, knowing her sister was right. Regina went quiet. "Emma helped others even if it hurt her in the end, and yes I'd let her if she wanted me," she admitted. "Above all else though, I thought of you. Especially tonight at bedtime. You know... Ever since I've adopted Henry, the laws around foster care and adoption have been carefully drafted. I can help you fill out the form to become Roland's official guardian. If, after eighteen months you prove that it is a good fit, Roland could be a Mills as your adoptive son."

A tear fell from Zelena's right eye and she swallowed. "If what you say is true, then I need nor want nothing else for Christmas."

The Mills sisters looked at each other and tapped their glasses in a silent toast.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had a long Christmas Eve night, tossing and turning to Nightmares of the underworld. She was also anxious for Regina's reaction to the gifts she had given her. If she didn't like them,

Instead of dwelling on what she could not know just yet, Emma went to shower and placed the cardigan she was given by Ruby on. When she was finished dressing, she went downstairs to her tree where she had her final gifts or her parents and brother. Just after she grabbed the stack of gifts she decided to teleport but you noticed how much it had snowed the previous night after she dropped off the gifts to the mayoral mansion. She took in a deep breath and then she was gone.

~

Regina had expected to be woken up at an ungodly hour of the morning on Christmas morning, she just hadn't expected her older sister to be the one that bouncing on her bed. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, Zelena sang with one extra bounce.

Get off!" Reginae snapped. When she opened her eyes, she was face-to-face with Roland, who was slowly backing away from the grand bed. No, not you Sweetheart. She who is too old to be jumping on beds. Regina reached out to Roland and let him climb into the bed, just as Henry entered the room and Zelena did one high jump and landed on her butt at Regina's side. Then she grabbed Roland into a tickle session, with Henry climbing into bed and cuddling up to Regina the best he could next to a screaming six-year-old.

Okay, let's go see what Santa got me. I hope it's another pair of ruby slippers. To wear not to cast curses with.

Yes, let's. I see you both have your slippers on, so wait downstairs. Regina grin when Henry proposed erase downstairs. Since you're going to use magic to beat them downstairs would you please start the coffee maker?

I did that before I woke the boys. Don't take too long. We just might start without you.

Regina chuckled at the empty threat as her sister disappeared in Green Smoke. Regina grinned, looking to the bedside table where the journal way. A moment later, a cup of coffee that looked made to her preferences appeared next to it. "Alright, I'm coming," she said as she picked up the mug and took a sip. She was surprised by the taste, as it was perfect with a hint of peppermint. She hurried down the steps to an argument on who won the race.

"You can't win if you teleported down here, Aunt Z."

" Yes you're disqualitied," Roland spoke up.

" I'm disqualified, dear," Zelena corrected gently

See, you admit it. Rowland said, pointing at the witch.

You tricked me, didn't you?

"I did," Roland admitted proudly.

You got me, I'm so proud of you. When Zelena spotted Regina coming down the steps, she said, ah! Presents time!

Yes. Thank you for the coffee Zelena. It's exactly what I needed this morning.

"Sure thing." Zelena wrapped an arm around her younger sisters shoulder and the two women followed the boys Into the Dead. The presents already look tampered with, as there were small Stacks next to each end of both sitting sofas near the tree. Rowland bounced onto the sofa next to his name, and Henry walk to the other sofa next to his gifts.

Your gifts are over here next to me Z," Roland bed, having the spot next to him on the sofa.

I get to sit next to you, Zelena said excitedly for the boys benefit, since she had been up since 5:30 that morning and it was close to 7 a.m. now. She had been the one to divide the gifts.

Regina took her spot on the sofa next to Henry, surprised to see the pile is larger than ever before. When she looked up from her gift and coffee, she locked eyes with has Zelena, who had a question in her eyes, and remembering a long conversation the night before, nodded in return. Zelena's smile was shy but happy, and Regina knew that this was going to work out just fine.

~

Emma became face-to-face with a flushed Snow White when she knocked on the door she was pretty certain your father and mother were celebrating Christmas their own way and she had interrupted. Another reason she had decided to teleport right outside the loft. "Merry Christmas sweetheart, Mary Margaret panted out, smoothing her shirt.

"Merry Christmas. You need a minute?" Emma asked with somewhat of a wince. 

"Oh no. Your father will be out any minute and Neal hasn't woken up yet." The wince came again at the name but Emma said nothing of it. "So, is there anything I can do to help out before the guests get here?"

"If you could help prepare the snack platters, but we can do that after breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet," Emma admitted.

"How does pancakes sound?"

"I love your pancakes, so that sounds perfect." Emma waited for Mary Margaret to come back with a squirming meal in her arms. Emma noticed the length of his hair and wondered when they would get it cut. "There is the hand off and Emma Swan dribbles down the court past the couch to the tree. She shoots, she scores!" Emma said excitedly as Neal was handed over, taking the boy over to the intricately decorated Christmas tree where a toy train ran along its tracks around the gifts. An hour later found Emma still on the floor with her brother watching as David opened his John Wayne DVD set and Mary Margaret open the charm bracelet. Neal was still slowly but surely unwrapping another train set, something he knew he would love, judging by the Delight over the train circling that Christmas tree.

~

"Before you boys open your Christmas gifts, there is something Regina and I were talking about last night, Zelena said, turning on the sofa to face Roland. "Roland, do you know what it means to Foster someone?"

"Regina Foster's me."

"Not officially, but yes. It is taking care of someone or an animal until there is a new home or parent that is permanent. Last night I have filled out the paperwork so that I could be your Foster mother Ro-Ro. That means I will take care of you. When it is time and you are ready to be adopted I would be asked first if I would like you to be my adopted son just like Regina adopted Henry and do you know what I will say?"

"Will you say yes to being my mommy?"

"If you want me to."

Roland thought about this. "They told me it was you who were my mama in New because of the magic. You were a very good mommy. In the Enchanted Forest I hoped you would come find me. But we are hear together now, And you act like my mommy now just like Regina."

" If you still feel that way, but I would be a good mother to you, I would want to adopt you. Then you will have Mills as your last name like you said last night."

Roland continue to think on this. "Roland locksley Mills. That will be my name?"

Yes.

"I love it! Roland shouted as he launched himself at Zelena. The smile on the witch's face was the happiest Regina had ever seen her.

"I'm glad that's settled," Regina said wiping her eye of the errant tear that had fallen at the display. She do just then that the she had made the best solution for her sister and lost boy. If she could deploy the rest of her plan she would be living in a full house permanently.

~

The doorbell to the loft rang at noon on the dot, to nobody's surprise. Emma, being closest, answered right away. The sight of the Mills made her smile shyly as she let them in, trying hard not to reach out to Regina to make sure the mayor hadn't taken the gift wrong the wrong way.

"Emma guess what?" Rowland said in his greeting hug.

"Oh my gosh, what?" Emma enthused, seeing the joy on his face.

"Z is going to be my mom!"

"She is? Wow you're lucky!" Emma looked to Henry and is Elena as they came in.

"Regina has allowed for me to Foster Rowland, and if all goes well, I can be first choice to adopt him, Zelena explained.

"That really is great news." Emma took his coat. As the last of the sleeve was free Zelena added, "Oh, and I kind of spilled the bag of beans about your feelings for my sister so... Merry Christmas. And there's more."

Emma felt the chill up her spine when she heard that Regina new. That on top of the gift she had given her made Emma almost panic. Instead, she said, "Please, whatever it is, no more."

Zelena only let out a soft cackle before she went after Roland, who was admiring the trains and Neal's new stack of toys next to the sofa. The boy took out one of the tiny figurines he had gotten and place it on the caboose as one of the trains went by. Neal seemed to love this idea and placed one of his own Hot Wheels in when the train came around once more. The two looked at the rest of the toys and did a quick exchange before they played together on the carpet with Zelena to watch over them.

"Thank you for the games, Ma," Henry said, giving her a firm hug. "I would assume we couldn't open your gifts because we had not opened the Switch yet." "I can't totally speak for your mom, but that would be my guess. Didn't want to blow this big surprise. Come on, there's snacks for now and mom wanted an early Christmas dinner around four." With a nod Henry went to the kitchen to grab said snacks. Emma sighed and went to the window snow was falling slightly but steadily. It was beautiful, Emma thought before she felt the hand on hers. She looked down at the hands linked on the windowsill, then up to see the woman who was now looking at her softly.

"I wanted to say thank you for the sonogram and the journal. The picture frame was very appropriate did you get that from Geppetto?"

"Yes. He is still guilty about the Wardrobe, so he offered to help make a few of my gifts for me free of charge. I paid him anyway because I don't really care about that now." Emma hesitated and then asked, "You aren't upset by it?"

"No, I love it," Regina replied.

"More than anything," Emma admitted, "I wish I could give you those memories in the same way you gave me your memories of raising Henry in New York. It would be the least I could do."

"It is more than enough, Emma. You are enough."

Emma's eyes widened when she heard Regina say this to her. It was the first time she heard it and actually believed the words and the person who spoke them. "Thank you," Emma said with a blush.

"Are you okay? I mean, really?"

"It's been- Oh... Well it is what it is, why?"

"I suppose I worry about you living alone in a house like that. I spent eighteen years in isolation before Henry and, well," Regina's lips twisted slightly. "We all know how all of that turned out."

"You sound like my mother," Emma said as a way to relieve the heaviness of the conversation.

"Offense! That's rude," Regina said which caused David and Zelena to look up from the boys at the two women.

Emma smiled. "Did you, madam mayor, just quote Ann Perkins from Parks and Recreation?"

"I had to bond with my estranged Once Dead sister somehow. Netflix and booze was the one thing that always worked for us," she said, squeezing Emma's hand wants to redirect conversation once more.

Emma let out a small laugh. "Sorry. Anyway, she's always saying stuff like that now. She even wants to have me back at the loft or for them to move into the house. I'm not about that life."

With her other hand in Emma's, Regina took out the small object she had made days ago and handed it to the sheriff. "Perhaps I have a better solution. This is not to completely sway you one way or the other. If you want to, you can stay with us at the house. It took many years for the Mansion to become no longer empty. Be it for a night or a weekend or, or longer, you are welcome there. No questions asked."

"Emma took the house key wordlessly before she managed out, "thank you." The two women went quiet

Across the room Zelena had heard Emma admit to wishing Regina had the memory of Henry's pregnancy and birth. She was glad she had done up to spell on the wish and waved her hand, which filled with a wisp of green magical energy. She blew the Wisp, watching it form into this season's favorite sprig. Really, it was the only strange Christmas tradition Zelena enjoyed. The mistletoe floated above the women's heads. "Oh look! Zelena cried out, smiling wickedly and pointing above Emma and Regina's heads.

"What-?"

"I have a little confession for you. After our talk last night I used your world's mistletoe and added my own little kick to it. Do you remember the true love's wish spell?"

"Zelena," Regina said in a warning tone.

"What is the wish spell," Emma asked.

"I am so glad you asked!" Zelena said with too much enthusiasm. "Back in the other World, Magical beings - usually faeries - would place the spell to help people live happily ever after. Just get on with it or it will never go away.

Regina and Emma both glared the Dark One's daggers at her before looking at their hands and finally at each other. Emma's eyes up to the mistletoe, then down to Regina's lips, taking a step forward. Regina met her in the middle, and their lips touched tentatively. The shock of magic came from them touching then disintegrating the mistletoe. Regina gasped and backed away, doubled over.

"I promise you she's okay. Look." Zelena pointed at her sister.

Regina stood finally gasping. Her eyes flickered as if remembering something. "I see it, Emma. His birth. I can feel it as if, as if I was the one in the hospital bed."

"You can?" Regina nodded. "It feels weird doesn't it? Having the two sets of memories fighting Each other like that?" Another nod. "It's all I ever wanted to give you since Pan's curse," Emma said.

"And now you both got your true love's wish. Merry Christmas to both of you," Zalena said Softly.

Tears streamed silently for a moment as Regina continue to Remember. By this moment the rest of the Charming family and Mills had gathered around Emma and Regina once they found out what was going on. Regina held on to Emma as she continued to receive images. Finally her face screwed up and disgust, and she touched her stomach once more. "You- We really craved that?" Emma grinned because the radish dipped in grape jelly had been disgusting but it was a constant craving of hers. "Had I known that I think I would have held it over Henry's had his entire childhood."

"According to my New York memories, I think we already did."

Regina brought Emma's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I know. I remember that too."

And all of their Christmas is after were very merry indeed.


End file.
